Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow
by iHeartYou13
Summary: Next in line from Lazy, Hazy, Rainy Days! still VioletCooper! it's fluff in a snowstorm in NY during almost Christmas time, what else could you ask for? :


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

Summary: This comes after Lazy, Hazy, Rainy Days; it would be helpful to read that first, but i guess you dont have to...

i dont own the song, im sure you can figure that out ;)

enjoy!

* * *

Cooper sat in his hotel room, staring out at the snowstorm washing over New York. In town for a conference with the other doctors of the practice, he had taken a break from the seminars and presentations to observe the blanket of snow coating the city.

He was also thinking about Violet, about how since 3 weeks and their thunderstorm confessions ago, she'd barely been herself. He had a theory that because it didn't freak her out as much as she probably thought it should, she was freaking out.

Cooper also had a theory that Violet was sitting in her own hotel room next door, huddled under blankets watching the snow fall by herself.

Making a decision, Cooper left his room barefoot and in his pj's to go next door.

Knocking quietly, Violet soon opened the door, just as he expected wrapped in her blanket from the bed.

"Hey crazy lady; what exactly are you doing in there?" he smirked at her own pj's.

"Get your mind out of the gutter; I was just watching the snow."

Cooper smiled and pushed his way inside, wrapping an arm around her and pushing the door shut with his foot as he moved. He led her back over the bed and they collapsed there together, cocooned in the blanket.

After a few minutes of silence, Cooper asked where the remote was. As he found it, he switched the TV to a channel with a video of a burning fireplace.

Violet gave him a look, "Why do you know that's there?"

Cooper smiled, "Ah, I'm just that smart."

Violet just looked at him. "Okay, so I had a lot of free time while you were at that shrink study thing."

Violet smiled and snuggled deeper into the blanket, turning her eyes back to the storm.

Cooper watched her, "If you don't like it so much, why watch it?"

Violet turned to look at him, "Nothing else to watch."

Cooper smiled and they turned back to the storm, the fire on the TV crackling and popping realistically.

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Cooper began humming to himself, getting in the mood for Christmas. Violet laughed to herself in his arms.

He began humming louder and smiling into Violet's hair; Violet imagined the words as he hummed.

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Cooper rubbed his free hand in circles over her stomach as he continued to hum, this time with Violet humming quietly with him. The fire continued popping in the background, almost forgotten.

**_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!_**

Cooper sang these words and Violet laughed a little louder, enjoying the fake fire and Cooper's warm hand on her stomach and his voice in her ear and his chest at her back.

_**But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.**_

Violet hummed louder along with Cooper's words and she noticed the storm getting worse; she was surprised that she didn't really care.

_**The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,**_

Cooper pulled her closer and they both laughed around the words as they sang.

**_But as long as you love me so,_**

Cooper pressed a kiss to Violet's hair as he took another breath; he felt Violet laughing and smiled wider himself.

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

They both sang this at the top of their lungs and fell back into laughter and then comfortable silence.

Across the hall, Sam poked his head out of his door while Addison and Naomi did as well from Naomi's room. Pete was standing at the end of the hall on his way back from his conference with a confused look on his face.

"Was that Cooper and Violet?" Naomi asked, frowning, and looking at the other 3 doctors.

Addison smiled, "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Dell did say they were pretty cozy a few weeks ago, when we had that freak thunderstorm back in LA." Naomi offered.

Sam stared at Violet's door, "You know, I'm not even sure I want to know what's going on in there."

"I second that," Pete commented as he came closer.

They listened in silence for any other sounds.

Laughter broke out a few moments later and the end of a sentence drifted through the door.

"-did not go butt naked in a snow storm!"

Pete raised his eyebrows at Violet's shouted response to something Cooper had obviously said.

Cooper's voice soon followed, again, partially muffled by the door, "-more fun than it sounds, we should try it."

There was more silence and then a loud thud.

"_Ouch_! Vi; that **hurt**!"

Addison burst out laughing and Naomi smiled, pulling her best friend into the room, mumbling something about giving them their privacy.

Sam had slammed his door after hearing about Cooper being butt naked anywhere and Pete was left standing in the hallway, conference fliers in his hand and a smile of amusement on his face.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," he whistled to himself as he let himself into his room.

* * *

plz plz plz review! they are welcomed! along with constructive criticism. flames will be used to burn the physics homework i should be doing...no offense to any of you that like physics :) 


End file.
